


Scrosciare

by cardboardhydrates



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Gen, Mild Blood, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardboardhydrates/pseuds/cardboardhydrates
Summary: It wasn't fair that after thousands of years of hoping for something to change, anything to change, now that she had it she couldn't deal with it at all.At least the ocean never did.Her tomb, her prison. Her refuge.Or: Lapis vents her frustration, with unintended results
Kudos: 6





	Scrosciare

Lapis stood on the shoreline, panting. Everything was just so much, too much to handle! Everything on this miserable planet kept changing, over and over and over!

It wasn't fair that after thousands of years of hoping for something to change, anything to change, now that she had it she couldn't deal with it at all.

At least the ocean never did.

Her tomb, her prison. Her refuge.

Lapis lifted up her hand, and with it several tons of ocean water, hovering in the air. Lapis screamed as loud as she could, louder than she ever had in her entire existence, enjoying the power, the ability to scream after thousands of years of forced silence in that mirror. She screamed as she threw the water back into the ocean, crashing into the crags and rocks along the shoreline. Something broke, and she felt powerful once again.

She would never let herself be powerless again.

Lapis screamed once again, summoning a massive tsunami before letting it crash back to the shore. And then summoned another and crashed it onto the shore. And again. And again. And again.

The side of the cliff broke, the base shattered into dust, and fell into the sea.

She had done that. She had shattered rock with nothing but her own power over water.

...she wished Jasper was here.

None of them understood. Peridot, Steven, even the Crystal Gems, they all pitied her, believing that she had been trapped within Malachite, imprisoned and tormented by Jasper, but none of them knew the truth. None of them realized that she was the monster, the tormentor. That she loved hurting Jasper, trapping her under the ocean, taking out all of her hate and anger on her.

She let them believe it. At least if Steven felt sorry for her he would want to be around her. She'd rather he pitied her than hate her, fear her.

Why would Steven want to be friends with a monster?

Lapis sighed, sitting down on the now ruined beach. At least here she could take out her anger on something without hurting anyone. No humans around to get hurt, no Gems. She could take out her anger without hurt-

Something washed up on the shore.

She forgot. She forgot that there were creatures living in the ocean.

Something washed up on the shore, still and not moving and leaking red and Lapis knew that she had done that. She had killed that creature.

....should she feel bad about that? Her programming told her that she shouldn't, that it wasn't like a Gem. It wasn't conscious, it didn't think like she did, it couldn't even speak!

Neither could she when she was trapped in the mirror.

She thought about Steven, so excited to show her the leaves on the trees. Peridot, excitedly telling her the names of the tiny 'bugs' she found crawling on the walls of the barn. She suspected that they would not like that she had killed some Earth creature.

Lapis knelt down next to the creature. Its...chest? wasn't moving. It wasn't taking in air. It was too late to save it.

She couldn't save anything. She could only destroy.

She didn't feel powerful anymore. She felt weak, out of control.

Maybe she should stay away from the ocean.


End file.
